Smile For Me
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Dia tahu ketika pertama kali melihat senyumnya, dia tidak akan bisa berhenti untuk terus berharap dapat melihatnya. Walaupun dia harus menunggu untuk waktu yang lama. AoKaga. Oneshot.


Baginya, anak yang ia temui di pinggir jalan sambil merenung itu bukanlah seseorang yang penting—hanya seorang tetangga baru yang tidak punya teman, duduk di sisi trotoar sambil memandangi lapangan basket yang kosong di kala senja.

Daiki Aomine tidak terlalu memperhatikan fisik anak itu; rambut merah sudah tidak terlalu mengejutkannya, berhubung teman masa kecilnya Satsuki memiliki rambut berwarna merah juga, walaupun lebih cerah. Namun yang menarik perhatiannya adalah postur tubuh yang cukup tinggi bagi anak sekolah dasar (walaupun masih belum bisa menandingi tingginya) dan, alis bercabang aneh itu. ingin sekali ia mencabutnya satu demi satu, melihat apakah memang mereka benar-benar bercabang atau tidak.

Barulah ia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika anak yang ia perhatikan tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya. Saat itu pula orang-orang yang berwajah familiar mulai mengisi lapangan basket yang diperhatikan—orang-orang yang biasa bermain dengannya, sepertinya.

Ketika anak itu berbalik, membuat mereka berdua berhadapan, barulah Daiki melihat sepasang manik ruby yang indah itu, yang seolah berkilau ketika melihat bola jingga yang selalu bersamanya.

"Mau bermain bersama kami?"

Dan ketika anak tak dikenal itu mendongak, menatap wajahnya langsung, dia bersumpah bayangan dirinya yang terpantul dalam warna merah itu terlihat lebih cemerlang daripada biasanya ia menatap cermin.

Dan ketika anak itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, Daiki langsung merasakan satu hal—dia merasa harus selalu melihat senyum itu.

**.**

**Smile For Me**

**An Aomine/Kagami fanfic; the writer gains no profit from this**

**.**

"Wah, Aomine, kau lebih sering bermain dengan anak baru itu ketimbang dengan kami sekarang."

Anak laki-laki berambut biru tua itu berhenti memantulkan bola jingga itu, menangkapnya dengan satu tangan dengan lihai dan langsung memutarnya di atas telunjuknya. Senyum pongah menghiasi wajahnya. "Kenapa, _paman_ tidak suka dikalahkan dua anak kecil?"

Laki-laki yang jauh lebih tua itu merengut, entah karena dipanggil paman atau kenyataan bahwa dua anak kecil dapat mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia meneguk sisa isi minuman kaleng merah tua di tangannya dan melemparnya dalam tempat sampah setelah selesai, masuk kedalam keranjang besi dengan mudah.

"Satu dari itu, ya." Matanya berputar di balik kacamata gelap yang ia kenakan. "Momoi-_chan_ sedikit khawatir kau bermain dengan orang tak dikenal, kau tahu?"

Kini Daiki yang merengut, memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. "Satsuki seharusnya tahu dia tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku."

"Oh, tentu saja dia harus." Kedua alis laki-laki yang lebih tua naik turun dengan gerakan cepat. "Dia calon istrimu, iya kan?"

Gerombolan yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan kini heboh dengan siulan, sementara laki-laki berkulit gelap yang menjadi target godaan mereka tengah sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Istri? Daiki tentu mengerti apa maksudnya; menikah, punya anak, tanggung jawab yang berat hingga tidak bisa bermain basket, mengerikan. Apalagi dengan Satsuki? Tidak. Satsuki cerewet, masakannya (kalaupun itu bisa dibilang masakan) mengerikan. Dia yakin perempuan berambut merah muda itu tidak akan masuk dalam catatan panjang calon istrinya.

...Kagami?

Kagami tentu bisa menjadi istri yang baik—dia mengerti hobinya bermain basket, bisa memasak (Daiki pernah merasakan bentou buatan Kagami suatu ketika), dia juga manis kalau tersenyum, walaupun sikapnya benar-benar butuh perbaikan.

Tapi ada yang pernah berkata kalau kedua laki-laki tidak bisa menikah. Ia teringat pernah melihat sepasang laki-laki bergandengan tangan di pasar, dan ibunya langsung membisikkan dengan jijik padanya, "Daiki, tidak boleh seperti itu kalau sudah besar, oke?"

Tentu saja, sebagai anak yang patuh pada orangtua, dia hanya bisa mengiyakan tanpa mengerti maksudnya.

Seolah-olah alam berkonspirasi dengan pikirannya, pintu Maji Burger—yang disingkat Majiba oleh mereka—tempat mereka bisa berkumpul terbuka, dan seorang anak seumuran Daiki masuk. Rambut merahnya yang mencolok dan kaus jingga dengan gambar kepala harimau cukup membuat Daiki langsung tahu kalau itulah Taiga Kagami yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan.

"Oi! Kagami!" Daiki berteriak dan mulai melambaikan tangannya hingga anak yang baru masuk melihat kelompok mereka. "Lama sekali kau!"

Senyum Kagami kembali mengembang ketika ia berlari ke arah mereka. "Tante tidak mengizinkanku pergi awalnya, jadi aku kabur!"

Taiga Kagami, seorang sepupu dari tetangga yang Daiki tidak ketahui ia miliki. Ia datang dari Amerika, dan selalu bermain bersama teman-temannya disana. Kemampuan mereka yang bahkan bisa melebihi orang dewasa sekalipun membuat Daiki dan Kagami cepat menjadi sahabat, sekaligus saingan.

"Yah, yang penting Kagami sudah sampai." Yang sejak tadi mengobrol dengan Aomine hanya mengangkat bahunya singkat, kemudian menoleh pada teman-temannya. "Hari ini siapa yang bermain?"

"Tentu saja kami." Daiki berkata, seolah itu adalah hal yang paling penting di dunia, lalu melirik Kagami dengan tatapan meledek. "Kecuali kalau _macan kecil_ ketakutan dan butuh ke kamar mandi."

"Bukannya kau yang perlu kesana, _Aho_mine?"

"Haah? Coba katakan lagi, _Baka_gami?!"

"_Aho_mine!"

"_Baka_gami!"

"Kalian, sudah cukup." Kalimat tegas dari yang sejak tadi berbicara tidak di dengarkan, dan ia langsung menaikkan nadanya sedikit lebih tinggi. "Yang berisik tidak akan ikut bermain!"

Mulut kedua anak yang sejak tadi langsung terkatup, walaupun tatapan tajam dan geraman tidak berhenti sama sekali.

"Yah, kita tentukan saja dengan undian." Dia berkata lagi setelah menentukan siapa saja yang akan ikut bermain dengan mereka. "Aomine, Kagami? Sampai kapan kalian mau saling membunuh begitu?"

Memberikan tatapan tajam terakhir, keduanya berpaling dengan cepat setelah, "Hmph!" dan meraih sedotan yang telah dibuat untuk menentukan tim. Masing-masing berharap kalau mereka akan berada dalam tim yang berbeda, sehingga bisa saling menghancurkan satu sama lain.

,

.

.

"Bukankah kau pikir Aomine dan Kagami bertemu adalah hal yang buruk?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Mereka berdua, kau tahu? Selalu saja bertengkar ketika bertemu. Menyusahkan sekali."

Yang dibelakang menyetujui. Hanya beberapa yang mendesah dan menatap mereka kasihan.

"Kau bodoh ya? Mereka begitu karena mereka bersaing dalam basket. Andai saja kau melihat mereka diluar lapangan..."

"Andai saja?"

"...Mereka terlihat seperti teman paling akrab di dunia, asal kau tahu saja."

.

.

.

"Oi, Ahomine! Kau tidak takut makin terpanggang disini?"

Begitu dia mendongak, sebuah topi telah menutup matanya sebelum mampu melihat siapa yang menghampirinya.

Walaupun tidak melihat, Daiki langsung tahu dari suara dan keberadaan yang tak absen membuatnya merasa nyaman ketika orang itu duduk di sebelahnya.

Menaikkan sedikit topi yang menutup matanya, Daiki melirik Kagami, yang menatap lapangan basket yang terpakai remaja SMA dari kursi penonton bersamanya. "Ada masalah?"

"Apa?" Kepalanya berputar begitu cepat hingga Daiki merasa akan putus kapan saja. "Oh, tidak. Aku tidak tahu maksudmu."

Kedua manik biru tuanya berputar. "Kau tak bisa menipuku, Bakagami." Dia memindahkan topi putih tersebut ke atas kepala pemilik aslinya. "Ada masalah lagi dengan sepupumu?"

Dia terdiam sejenak. Manik merah yang selalu ia kagumi dipenuhi dengan berbagai emosi—kecewa, sedih, dan hal yang tak ingin ia lihat—sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali menekuni basket di depannya.

"Tiga hari." Katanya tiba-tiba. "Amerika."

Hanya tiga kata, namun Daiki langsung tahu artinya.

Kagami akan kembali ke Amerika tiga hari lagi.

"Aku berusaha untuk meyakinkan mereka." Lanjutnya, menendang-nendang tanah berpasir dan menguatkan cengkramannya di kursi kayu tempat mereka duduk. "Mereka berpikir aku bergaul dengan orang yang salah disini. Orangtuaku khawatir."

"Orang yang salah." Daiki mendengus. "Dan begitu cara mereka berterima kasih padaku yang membuatmu lebih hebat dalam basket?"

Kagami mengulangi kata-kata Daiki sambil mencibir. Kemudian tersenyum sedih. "Belum lagi, tiga hari kedepan aku tidak diizinkan untuk keluar rumah." Hening sejenak, lalu ia melanjutkan dengan nada yang nyaris tidak bisa didengar, "...Aku tidak diizinkan bertemu denganmu."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, saling tersibukkan dengan pikiran masing-masing, sebelum Daiki memecah keheningan tersebut. "Hei, Bakagami."

Yang dipanggil mendongak. Manik merah itu terlihat kosong, ditambah bayangan yang diciptakan oleh topi yang ia pasangkan membuatnya terlihat makin muram.

Jangan begitu, kumohon. Tersenyumlah untukku.

"Ayo, kita habiskan tiga hari bersama-sama!" Usulan Daiki jelas membuatnya kaget. "Entahlah, bermain apa saja—bukan basket juga tidak masalah!—yang penting, ayo buat kenangan sebelum kau pergi!"

Sekilas kata-katanya tak menunjukkan efek apapun, namun di detik berikutnya, cahaya semangat kembali memasuki sepasang manik yang indah itu, membuatnya kembali tampak bersinar. Makin berkilau ketika senyumnya merekah.

"Kau benar." Katanya, "Kau yang buat janji itu, sebaiknya kau tepati, Ahomine!"

Daiki tak pernah merasa lebih bersemangat dari sebuah janji sebelumnya—bahkan lebih ketika teman-temannya mengajaknya untuk bermain basket bersama-sama.

.

.

.

Dari dua hari terakhir, Daiki mengetahui banyak hal tentang Taiga Kagami; betapa ia menyukai cheeseburger (teriyaki burger lebih enak!), takut hantu dan anjing, dan beberapa kenalannya di Amerika beserta bagaimana ia mengenal basket dari orang yang ia anggap sebagai kakak.

Mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain. Makin dekat, makin menyakitkan pula rasa sakit yang akan mereka rasakan ketika berpisah nanti. Keduanya tahu, namun tidak dapat mengerti apa yang mereka rasakan sekarang.

Keduanya hanya bisa saling menukar senyum satu sama lain, berjanji akan bertemu besok hari, dan mungkin, suatu saat nanti.

Andai saja—andai saja—

.

.

.

Hari ketiga—hari terakhir mereka—disertai oleh hujan deras.

Daiki dan Kagami yang saat itu tengah bermain 1-on-1 bersama di lapangan basket langsung menghentikan permainan mereka, mengingat Kagami diharuskan kembali beberapa jam lagi untuk kepergiannya ke Amerika dalam keadaan kering. Sambil menunggu hujan berhenti, keduanya kembali bercakap-cakap tentang omong kosong, setengah berharap hujan tidak akan berhenti supaya Kagami tidak harus pergi.

Sepertinya harapan egois mereka dikabulkan—dan Daiki selalu merutuki hal itu sampai sekarang—sudah hampir satu jam dan hujan masih belum berhenti juga. Hal ini tentu membuat Kagami semakin panik. Jam penerbangan sebentar lagi tiba, dan dia masih belum kembali.

Kemudian hal itu terjadi.

Kagami, tanpa berpikir panjang, langsung berlari menerobos hujan, berlari melewati jalan raya. Daiki, yang sama sekali tidak sempat berpikir, tidak mampu untuk menghentikannya—

Kagami adalah orang yang ceroboh, Daiki selalu tahu.

Dia seharusnya tidak kaget ketika anak itu terpeleset di aspal yang basah.

Dan tertabrak sebuah mobil adalah konsekuensi yang besar.

.

.

.

Daiki tidak pernah melihat Kagami lagi setelah terakhir kali melihatnya—terpental cukup jauh, baju terkoyak, kepala berdarah.

Dia tidak pernah menemukan senyum yang selalu ia nanti; begitu polos seperti malaikat setiap kali ia menghampirinya dengan bola basket, atau penuh tantangan ketika mereka mulai saling melempar caci maki.

Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun, senyum itu enggan meninggalkan ingatannya.

Terutama ketika ia kembali melihat laki-laki itu—tersenyum memandangi mahkota merah muda pohon sakura yang berguguran di awal musim semi.

.

.

.

"Apakah kau Daiki Aomine?

Ah, maafkan ketidak sopananku. Aku Tatsuya Himuro, kakak dari—kakak kurang tepat, tapi—oh, kau sudah tahu?

Tante Taiga—Taiga Kagami, maksudku—telah memberitahu banyak tentangmu padaku. Juga tentang hubunganmu dengan Taiga.

Aku... hanya tidak ingin ia terluka lagi. Terutama seperti ketika ia kembali ke Amerika beberapa tahun lalu, kebingungan. Dia bahkan tidak mengingatku dan kehidupannnya di Amerika.

Jadi, kumohon. Bisakah kau... tidak mendekatinya lagi?"

.

.

.

"Kudengar kau Daiki Aomine, orang yang paling mahir bermain basket disekitar sini."

Membuka satu mata, dia menemukan seorang laki-laki seumurannya. Rambut merah yang diterpa angin, seragam berantakan sepertinya, dan sepasang manik merah yang memberikan kesan seorang macan liar.

Taiga Kagami.

"Aku mencari tantangan baru, dan baru aku mendengar tentangmu."

Di tangannya, dia memutar sebuah bola basket dengan satu jari.

"Bertarunglah denganku, Daiki Aomine!"

Senyum yang tak pernah berubah, seolah abadi tanpa dimakan waktu.

_'Kali ini akan ku kalahkan kau, Ahomine!'_

Senyumnya melebar untuk pertama kalinya—bukan senyum palsu seperti yang ia berikan dalam penantiannya. Karena kali ini, orang yang ia nanti telah tiba.

Tidak peduli walau orang itu tak mengingatnya, ataupun senyum yang ia nantikan bukanlah untuknya.

Seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu, jawaban dari bibirnya keluar begitu lancar seperti air yang mengalir.

"Kau terlalu cepat ribuan tahun untuk mengalahkanku, Bakagami."

.

.

.

Suatu saat nanti, walau ia harus menunggu ribuan tahun.

Hingga senyum itu kembali padanya, hanya untuknya seorang.

Dia bahkan tidak akan keberatan untuk menunggu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

* * *

**Hadiah ultah buat satu dari trio maji tenshi seirin. happy birthday! semoga makin uke- #dor :'**

**saya kebayang fic ini kayak background story satu dari target sasaran (?) game otome (yang biasanya berakhir reverse harem/harem). sepertinya fail. ndak bisa bikin fluff hamba _(:'3/ #digiles**

**di akhir, mereka berdua masuk satu sekolah btw, saya nggak tau kenapa- 'w' #dor**

**i don't own Kuroko no basuke!**


End file.
